pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Defeaters 2: AFPPAF
This is the remake of the cancelled-on-public-beta-game, Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Defeaters 2: Attack from the Past, Present and Future. This game is released for the PC, iOS, Android, iPad, Wii, Wii U, PS4, PS3, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Samsung Galaxies. It is rated 7+ for Mild Cartoon Violence and Online Mode. Cursing however is banned in Online Mode. Levels in this game take place in a topdown view, or you can play as yourself in 3D shooting zombies, or using magic! New Features *ARMORED! - Plants can be armed now with ropes, candlesticks, broken bottles, sponges, and pistols - that's not it only! You can add Iron or Metal Armor, to your choice. Several plants have items exclusive to them, and some are purchasable. Once you own an item, you keep it forever and have infinites of it. *Highjacking! - The ability to highjack any item from any zombie is present. To highjack, either use a lobbed-shot or a peashooter, then get an enemy with a vehicle, tool, or armor, to have their item at the last piece. If it uses a tool, then make them to the last piece of health. Once that happens, tap on the zombie to take their item and give it to a plant. This will make them use the zombie's item. Some items function different than what zombies use them for. *Ally plants - A plant that you can be associated by. *Item Dropping - Once you kill a zombie, they may drop a new plant that you don't have, or a bunch of sun, or ZombieFreeze, or PlantBuff, or an item, or even a mini-level! Go and kill zombies! *Mini-levels - Levels that start while you are in a level. Your lawn has no plants only but you can add them. These Mini-levels have special gimmicks. If you win these levels, you will be awarded with anything, and return to the game. If you lose, you will return to the game, and continue without anything. *Critical Shots - Rarely, plants will do critical shots. They would either give 2.5 DMG on a shot or make it x2, determinant on the plant's type. *Realistic Cutscenes and better Dialogue - Dialogues can happen in mid-level, and occasionaly, you would be hinted about something that could happen. Plants and Zombies can appear in Dialogues. Cutscenes are in the game's style. Crazy Dave and Penny also take a role. *It's not only Tower Defense! - You can go and leave the PvZ mode to go on Freeroam mode. Simply choose a server and GOO PLAY! Some servers have special options. All progresses you do are present in every zomboss. You can also unlock items as you process through the storyline. *Servers and Online Mode! - Play online on different servers! You can also make friends. Servers have some "No-chat" and some "Safe Chat" ones. Safe Chat are meant for under 7 years. There are over 40+ servers! *A better story! - PvZ has always been criticzed for it's plot being one of the weaker plots in gaming history, however now, the plot is bigger! More characters along with two plot twists, this also adds that Dr. Zomboss now has a much larger role and the game's antagonists have been changed. *Character Designing! - You can make the protagonist for this game. Their name is to your choice, and they look like whatever you want. They are also going to talk in the plot! You can choose a nickname to be talked with. However, several characters will call you by the first letter in your name, and others would use a scripted system. *A second chance - You can always have four ally plants. These plants will appear with you in cutscenes. When your brains are eaten, you can choose to fight back or retreat. If you fight back, the ally plants will help you to kill the zombie. They can still be killed though. *Graphic Configuration! - You want a better artstyle? You have the following options then! 8-bit, 16-bit, 32-bit, PvZ1, PvZ2, PvZA or 3D. *Secrets and Fun! - Many secrets in the game. Examples include shaders, levels, and more! *Make your own plant/level/stage/zombie - Make a feature using the Level Creator! *Jobs - Need money? Take a job! *More ways to earn money! - Instead of making features using the Level Creator for money, you can go and get a job! Your travelling methods are CRAZY! You can go through the cob cannon, or make a car textured by you, use a helicopter, or flying BMXes and many more! Jobs include as a Barber, a Shopowner, a Thief, a Clothesmaker, or you can earn money by killing zombies if not enough! *Clothes - You can make clothes by going to the clothes maker. You can also make one at your place! *House Furniture - You can put house furniture! A very minor feature only made for fun. People visting you can find this place. You can put your "ally plants" here. *Freeroam Land - You can freeroam in a 3D Universe. Online Players and NPCs can be found, and can be interacted with! A very large map, with many rooms! Servers are present for that case to prevent lag. *Even crazier adventures! - You can go on the caves underground and go for some mining, which gives money. You can go and see zombie attacks on streets, and if you guard them, you are given a lot of money! *Mini-games everywhere! - Play over 50+ Mini-games that can be played on random areas all over the very large map, along with over 80+ boring mini-games! Some of those Mini-games are much longer than what you think.. *Want your own server? - Simply make your own server by giving it a name, then join it and you can choose to make it private or not! *A new computer? - Don't worry! We have a register/login/logoff/disable system! *Build some items in the large map! - You can build anything in any artstyle! You can make roads that anyone can go to by visiting a map you make or something like that! *Don't like the textures again? - Don't worry! You can make a texture pack and people can install them from the Google Store! All googles have invisible variants. Lenses can be changed in regular glasses. *Give yourself abilities! - You can go on the lawn and walk! However, this increases your chance to be eaten by the zombies as you are closer. You can hide behind Tall-nuts and take cover, and use guns to shoot these ruthless zombies! *Design your own Gun! - Now that we're back talking about the lawn, you can now make your own gun to use! You can buy them from the Gun Store. They can be user-created, and can be created by you. *We created some! - We created some guns if you want to use them. *Magic - You have the ability to put Magic on plants, or you simply put Magic on anything you want to use on. *Many non-level exclusive ambushes - If a world doesn't have ambushes, it can have it's exclusive ones! *Make explosions happen! - You can put traps on the lawn. Ranging from cheese traps to explosives! *You hyped yet? - The most important feature is below. And you'll probably find it so easy to think of but fun to play with... *Missions - You have missions. Most of them take place in the lawn. However, some have non-Tower Defense challenges. Missions can be replayed, and are evil! *Lawn-based Mini-games - Mini-games that take place in the lawn. Not explaining what that is, because it's not a new feature. *And the best of all... - NEW PLANTS AND ZOMBIES! Also, if you want the old ones, then they are of course in, silly! All of the plants from Plants vs. Zombies 1, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies Adventures return! What are you waiting for? It's free and has nothing with money in it. You can go now, silly! Blast the servers! Go on violent missions where magic and guns are the same! Go on the lawn and blast it up. Holiday Parties are present in the game's up-to-date system. Do you hate a present update? Don't worry! Servers made exclusively for old updates are present, and you can make them yourself! Plants Zombies Coming soon... Areas Explained Every area has the following levels - *A Mini-game series (Optional, Nine) *An exclusive Mini-game level (Three) *At least ten normal levels (all of them have 20. The first and last have 15 and 5, respectively.) *Two Bonus Levels (Two) *One Boss Fight (One or Two) Prologue Before starting the game, the player makes a prologue of five levels in one area. The final level has the Zombot from the first game. Destroy him, however, he would escape to other places! '' Chapter 1 - The Planets ''The Nine Planets, survive a total of Nine Stages with Nine of... Let's end this here. Chapter 2 - The Galaxies Survive an all-over madness in eighteen galaxies! Uncountable Madness for Uncountable enemies on-screen!y '' ''Unlocked for $500,000 and defeating 7 different bosses from Chapter I, along with 25 Stars Chapter 3 - The House Welcome back to Earth, after locating Dr. Zomboss. A total of five stages, for x15! Unlocked by Completed Chapter 2 and 1, along with having all twenty-seven keys and for $2,000,000. ''Other Levels...'' All of these worlds take place in no specific area or such. They can take place in any place in the House, Galaxies or Planets. However, those levels are not required for anything. Those levels can award the player with stars Areas Prologue The start yet the ending of the game. It has the following areas: *Lawn The Planets The Nine planets. There are some mini-games there. *Mercury *Venus *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto The Galaxies *Space Borders *Flash Galaxy *Element Galaxy *Golden Galaxy *99th Galaxy *MLG Galaxy *Stars Galaxy *Captain Galaxy *Hypnosis Galaxy *Guns Galaxy *Explosive Galaxy *Cyber Galaxy *Low Gravity Galaxy *Platform Galaxy *Sunny Galaxy *Defensive Galaxy *Cypress Galaxy *Zombot Galaxy The House The Final Area, Five Areas *Lawn *Night (Unlocked by Lawn) *Pool (Unlocked by Lawn) *Fog (Unlocked by Pool and Night) *Roof (Unlocked by Pool or Night, determinant on which done first *Night Roof (Unlocked by Roof and Fog) *Zombot Machine (Unlocked by Night Roof, Final Area.) The Zombot Machine serves as a Boss Rush area. All bosses, mini-bosses, zombies, and Level-end Bosses are encountered. To keep the plotline clean, reskins of older bosses return in this area. It has two levels, the Boss Rush and the Battle. Category:Games Category:Remakes